Debilidades
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: Desempolvar el caso SL-9 hace que Miles Edgeworth no solo descubra lo que ocurrió en realidad, sino algo que preferiría no haber visto: algo que le ayuda a tomar una drástica elección. ONE-SHOT.


**Título:** Debilidades  
**Autora:** FanFiker_FanFinal

**Pareja:** Miles Edgeworth (Jake Marshall/Phoenix Wright implicados)  
**Rating:** NC-13  
**Género:** Drama

**Universo: **Spoilers hasta el final del primer juego, Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney.  
**Advertencias:** connotación slash chico-chico, si no te gusta, no leas.  
**Disclaimer:** _Phoenix Wright_ _Ace Attorney_ y todas sus secuelas son propiedad de _Capcom_. No gano ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.  
**Notas de autor:** Mi pequeña incursión en el mundo Phoenix Wright; hace años jugué todos los juegos y siempre se me quedó la espina de escribir sobre estos personajes tan entrañables. Esta es mi primera historia y espero que no sea la última.

Esta es mi visión de por qué Miles se marchó a Europa, derrotado.

* * *

**DEBILIDADES**

**FanFiker_FanFinal**

Cuando el caso SL-9 fue desempolvado y resuelto en aquel absurdo juicio por el abogado entonces famoso por ganar juicios con sus increíbles puntos de vista, cierto individuo tuvo a bien de agradecerle a Wright el desenmascarar la verdad. Aquel patán. Aquel estúpido soñador con aire chulesco. Aquel ex inspector que se creía un vaquero. Aquel conserje majadero cuya obstinación solo se comparaba a la del compañero con quien decidió compartir algo más que pruebas. Estuve días y noches con la cabeza metida en todos los documentos, tratando de dilucidar de dónde venía todo esto, mientras Wright, como siempre, era ayudado por otros y se le ofrecían pruebas cada vez más inverosímiles, pruebas que ese vaquero quiso mantener alejadas de mí. Y no fueron las pruebas ni el descaro del vaquero al ensuciar mi entonces impoluta reputación lo que me molestó, sino lo que se llevó. Aquel aciago día de febrero, como todos los días de juicio me había duchado, peinado, perfumado y puesto mi traje de labor, pero si hubiera sabido lo que presenciarían mis ojos, con gusto me habría quedado en mi apartamento o en la oficina del fiscal. Entré a los baños de caballeros antes de comenzar el juicio. El lugar estaba limpio y con ese aroma a pino habitual, todo olía a rutina y sin embargo, no había silencio. En uno de los cubículos se escuchaban susurros. Suspiré, sabiendo que dos inconscientes se habían encerrado juntos y, por supuesto, supe qué escucharía a continuación. Decidí miccionar rápidamente, mientras trataba de pensar en lo que acababa de presenciar. Aún pienso que Wright tuvo ayuda celestial, porque siempre se las apaña para salir de los aprietos más imprevisibles, pero no podía negar que, por enésima vez, me había impresionado. Ese bambarria me tenía sorbido el seso desde que lo conocí en cuarto curso. Aún recuerdo con cierta vergüenza cómo me levanté a defenderlo cuando lo vi llorando ante toda la clase. En ese instante, sentí ganas de protegerlo, de calmarlo, a pesar de mi corta edad. El imbécil de Wright se había ganado un lugar en mi corazón, un lugar del que hasta ahora no he podido arrancarlo. Y así, sumido en mis pensamientos y emociones fue cuando comencé a escuchar jadeos. Obviamente, no quería abstraerme en ese espacio mucho tiempo, por lo que me subí la bragueta y me lavé las manos con el jabón de perfume almizclado que dejaba ciertamente seca mi piel. Entonces lo escuché, sentí como si algo se hubiera partido dentro de mí, ese jadeo involuntario, reconociendo de inmediato su ejecutor.

_Wright._

Debí haberme marchado, pero entonces todos mis músculos se paralizaron. Mi mente trató de formar excusas para convencerme de que no, en ese cubículo no estaba encerrado mi adorado abogado obstinado, que debía ser otro con su mismo apellido, pero por supuesto, cuando uno debe enterarse de algo, al parecer tiene que ser de forma magistral. Algo golpeó la puerta, y entonces se escucharon risas. Me volví, intrigado, y fue cuando la realidad me golpeó.

_Idiota._

_Fóllame._

Esa era la voz de Wright. Diferente, anhelante, pero su voz, la que me hace soñar despierto en los juicios, la que produce que no pueda fijarme en nadie más. Wright. Mi Wright, con otro. Las imágenes se sucedieron como en un caleidoscopio: intrigantes, confusas, pero a la vez, tan claras. Alguien desabrochándose un pantalón, el ruido de la hebilla de un cinturón, un quejido, un pantalón cayendo al suelo. Podía verlo todo, como si la puerta no nos separase, pero sobre todo, podía sentirlo, como si él me estuviera traspasando todo su placer. Y entonces reparé en el detalle más obvio e inconfundible: los zahones arrugados, visibles por el hueco de debajo de la puerta, dejando claro quién era el amante presuroso del abogado infiel.

_Jake Marshall._

Ni siquiera descubrir eso me hizo marcharme de allí, alejarme de todo. Parecía un patético voyeur deseoso de compartir ese momento con él, y a sabiendas de mi ridículo deseo, me obligué a quedarme, solo para ver el rostro anegado en placer, ese rostro que jamás se transformaría en mi presencia, ese rostro que ahora estaba contemplando otro. Sentir la rabia y la vergüenza reptando por todo mi sistema nervioso, alterando mis habilidades naturales, dejándome como un trapo usado e inservible fue duro; solo hay una persona que puede derribar todas esas barreras, que puede dejarme desnudo e indefenso: Phoenix Wright.

Gemidos y jadeos inundaron el baño, condenándome a un recuerdo amargo y eterno: la realización de que Wright también era gay, como yo, y al parecer, estaba enredado en las fauces de un inspector de policía presuntuoso y bravucón; aquello me dejó absolutamente destruido. Ni siquiera en los juicios que perdí con él, ni en las pesadillas cuando creía ser el asesino de mi padre había tenido tanta impotencia y frustración. Mis puños estaban cerrados con tanta fuerza que no me hubiera sorprendido hacerme sangrar. La sangre golpeteaba en mi cuello, amenazando explotar en cualquier momento. Sentí las lágrimas cayendo sin piedad, humillándome aún más si cabe, sin dejarme espacio para la dignidad, algo esencial para el ser humano. Las limpié, rápidamente, volviendo a la realidad —si es que alguna vez huí de ella— en el mismo momento en el que se abría la puerta y dos jadeantes hombres se colocaban las ropas. Se quedaron patidifusos al verme allí plantado, con mis ojos inyectados en sangre y mirándolos como si hubieran cometido un asesinato. Condenándolos, acusándolos, haciéndoles partícipes de mi ira injustificada.

—Edgeworth...

Wright... Quise escupirle a la cara, quise golpearlo y decirle que no pronunciara mi nombre después de haber gozado con Marshall, pero soy un caballero, y los caballeros se ponen una máscara fría e impenetrable para no dejar pasar, para no permitir salir heridos. Lo miré con profundo desprecio, tratando de hacerle sentir sucio y vil, tratando de que al menos, le doliera la décima parte de lo que me dolía a mí.

—No les da vergüenza... ya hablaremos de sus honorarios.

Phoenix Wright me miró con lástima y arrepentimiento y yo, en mi locura, esperé que fuera por haberse retractado de ese momento, y no por las instrucciones que contenía mi amenaza. No pude soportar su mirada por más tiempo.

Jake Marshall, aún a su lado, sonrió. Sonrió con complicidad, travieso. Y entonces un jarro de agua fría se vertió sobre mí.

_Lo sabe._

_El idiota del inspector degradado lo sabe._

_Sabe que lo amo._

"Todo el mundo tiene sus debilidades, ¿verdad, señor Edgeworth?"

Entonces, las palabras dichas por él como testigo aquel día en el juicio tomaron un sentido muy diferente para mí. Jake Marshall no hablaba de pruebas falsas, ni de fiscales ni casos. Hablaba de él, de su conquista. Se refería a Wright.

_Te odio, Jake Marshall._

A partir de ahora, su rostro me perseguirá acompañado. Y la confusión de saber quién soy, por qué me hice fiscal y mi propio futuro se desdibujarán, embarullados, mientras mi corazón clama a gritos lo que sí sabe con seguridad. Y por eso, Miles Edgeworth elige morir.

**FIN**

14/04/13

FF_FF


End file.
